


За двумя зайцами

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	За двумя зайцами

Марко сидел на нём с таким чинным видом, словно не сексом занимался, а на выездке породистых скакунов демонстрировал таланты своего лучшего коня.

Конём Роберт быть категорически не собирался, поэтому смял ягодицы Марко в ладонях и принялся яростно поддавать бёдрами. Комнату тут же заполнили звуки шлепков, тяжёлого дыхания Роберта и... и всё. Марко никак не отреагировал на изменившийся темп — лишь при первых амплитудных движениях, подбросивших его вверх, немного приподнял рыжую бровь. Его явно не волновало, что он подлетал в воздух ровно настолько, что член Роберта едва-едва не выходил из него.

После пары минут яростных толчков Роберт заметно устал. Грудь покрылась потом, а дыхание сбилось. Но обиднее было то, что так он ещë больше напоминал себе породистого рысака, разогнавшегося в галоп.

Марко тем временем потянулся и незаметно зевнул, замаскировав движение под страстный прогиб.

«Ах ты сукин сын», — подумал Роберт, скинул его с себя, ожидая хоть сейчас какой-то демонстрации эмоций. Но Марко молчал и лишь дрогнувший в ухмылке уголок тонких губ убедил Роберта, что перед ним живой человек.

Роберт сгрëб его в охапку, ловко перекатился, подмяв его под себя. Раздражённо распихал белые ноги в стороны и вогнал напряжённый член в растраханную дырку на всю длину, не сводя глаз с бесстрастного веснушчатого лица.

Марко вспыхнул, его губы раскрылись, и Роберт радостно почувствовал, что ему наконец-то удалось разбудить спящую красавицу. Он приготовился смять узкий рот собственническим поцелуем, прокусить тонкие губы до крови или хотя бы просто от души потерзать их. Но в тот самый миг, когда Роберт потянулся навстречу, Марко глубоко вдохнул и крикнул ему в лицо:

— Штрафной!

— Чего? — Роберт моргнул и открыл глаза.

Он валялся на газоне в метре от вратарской зоны в окружении частокола из красных и жёлтых гетр. Сверху, перекрывая небо, склонились взволнованные лица баварцев и дордмундцев. Поодаль сидел Марко и, усмехаясь, потирал ушибленную ягодицу.

— Хрен тебе, а не пеналь, — одними губами произнëс он, поднялся и пошёл с поля.

Судья уже прятал красную карточку в нагрудный карман.


End file.
